Wonder What?
by KKeeper808
Summary: Just a normal day in the Dark Brotherhood Dawnstar Sanctuary. But is it really? Featuring: Hainin Marshal! Yeah! (Rated T for mention of torture)


**Yeah... here's a thing that has to do with our friend Hainin Marshal, who is an Imperial for realzies (unlike Delvin, whom I'm been calling an Imperial even though he's a Breton. I'm sorry Del) **

**Digressing, I've come to the realization that some people may think that Hainin and Nazir are in a relationship... or rather... their friendship stretches past just friendship. **

**And it got me thinking.**

**So, I came up with this. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Hainin, will you go and get me some nightshade?" Babette asks from upstairs, not looking up from her bowl of crushed ingredients.

Hainin snorts from his chair on the lower level of the Dawnstar Sanctuary, aware that the vampire child could hear him with her heightened senses. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on that. Thanks though."

Babette lets out an annoyed _tsk_ and stands up, leaning over the wall so that she can look down into the sitting area below. Her amber eyes land on the Imperial Listener, who was studying his glass dagger's green blade. Deciding to take the sweet little girl approach, she pleads, "Please? It'll take two seconds!"

Hainin looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not fooling me with that act. You go and get some yourself; you're already standing."

"I'm busy up here, making the potion you asked for, which you won't get until I have some nightshade!" she persists.

Hainin groans, leaning his head back over the chair. "But it's cold outside, and warm inside. You're already frozen; the cold won't bother you."

Babette was about to shoot him an insult, but Nazir interrupted her, appearing from the hallway leading to the torture chamber, wiping an embalming tool on his robe's pant leg. "What are we arguing about this time?" he asks, sounding extremely unamused with their antics.

"He won't go get me the things I need for his stupid potion!" Babette tells him before Hainin can say anything. Hainin sends the vampire a glare while Nazir rolls his eyes, plunking down in one of the chairs at the table.

"I don't want to hear any bickering. Our guest refuses to tell us where his money is. Do you think you give it a try, see if you can make him talk, Hay?" he asks, holding the embalming tool out to the Imperial.

Pleased with the excuse not to go outside, Hainin takes the tool from his fellow assassin and nods. "Of course. This is one of my favorite pass times." Sticking his tongue out at Babette, Hainin stands and strolls out of the sitting area down the hallway towards the torture room.

The girl lets out an angered hiss, about to turn and get some nightshade herself, but she stops. "Nazir…"

"You're not sending me outside," he replies, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest before closing his eyes.

Babette sighs, and then remembers something else. "Oh, Cicero!"

Hainin steps into the torture room, his nose twitching at the scent of blood. The only victim in the room raised his head weakly from his bloodied chest, revealing several deep cuts that showed Nazir's own handiwork. "Hello, my friend. How are we this afternoon, hmm?" he asks, walking over to the table at the back of the room.

"P-Please. D-Don't hurt me anymore. I j-just want to go home to my family," the Nord begs hoarsely.

"Oh, and you will, don't worry. All I want from you is the location of your gold. You can do that for me, can't you?" Hainin asks, glancing over his shoulder at the prisoner.

"B-But… it'll be everything I have. How will I be able to feed my baby?"

Hainin turns, a new tool in his hand. "Do you love your baby, friend?"

"O-of course."

"And you love your wife as well?"

"With all my heart!"

"Then for their sakes, I suggest you tell me the location of your wealth," Hainin tells him, walking over to where he was chained against the wall and holding the torture tool close to his bare stomach.

"Please don't hurt them," the torture victim says, looking at the Imperial with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't dare think of it. All I need to know is where your money is stashed, and then I'll leave you, and your family, alone," Hainin replies, gently cutting into his skin, keeping the blade there as he looks at the Nord. "Tell me."

When the victim doesn't say anything and only bites his lip in pain, Hainin sighs wearily and draws a line down his stomach with the torture tool. The Nord lets out a cry of pain as the blade slide easily through his skin to the area just above the thin cloth he had covering his valuables. Hainin withdraws the tool and holds it up, studying the sharp tip.

"Very nice cut. I wonder how easily it would slit someone's throat," he comments, shooting a glance at the captive, whose head had drooped once more. He lifts it when he hears this, however, worry lighting in his eyes.

"Not very well, I'm sure!"

"Would you like to find out?" Hainin asks.

"No! I-I'll tell you where my money is," the Nord says. "It's in a hollowed rock not far from Whiterun. I'll mark it on a map for you, if you like."

Hainin smiles. "Glad to hear that's what you've decided. I'll be right back." He replaces the tool back into its leather bag and walks out of the chamber back out into the sitting area. "Does anyone have a map?" he asks. Nazir opens an eye sleepily.

"So you got him to talk huh? Good job. I think there's one around here somewhere…" The Redguard stands and walks over to a nearby cupboard to look inside of it. "How'd you do it?"

Hainin shrugs, leaning against the wall. "Like I normally do. Threatened his family, cut him a bit, and suggested I slit his throat… It was pretty simple."

"Hmm, I applaud you, Listener. He was a tough one," Nazir says.

Hainin feigns surprise. "Nazir is applauding me? Oh joy. I should jump up and down in glee."

"So why don't you?" Nazir questions, turning back around with a map of Skyrim in his hands. Hainin grins at him.

"I'm tired."

Nazir gives him a look and tosses the map to the Imperial, who catches it neatly, waving it at him before turning and heading back towards the torture chamber. Nazir watches him go before shaking his head and returning to his seat. Babette peeks over the wall at him. "You know, sometimes I wonder."

Nazir glances up at her. "Wonder what?"

Babette smiles, her head disappearing. "Nothing. Never mind."

Nazir gazes at the place her head had been, his brow furrowing at the child's response. And again, he murmurs, "Wonder what?" as his eyes trail back to the hallway Hainin had gone down, his head tilting. "Actually, I'm beginning to wonder myself."

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT KEEPS?!**

**Well, I don't rightly know, readers. What _was_ that about? What do you _think_ it was about? **

**Hmm?**

**HMM?!**

**Sorry.**

**I'm outtie five thousand for now. **

**(PS- I'm working on a thing for Ziris in case anyone kept reading this far. You little winner you.)**


End file.
